SkyClan
SkyClan is a group of cats that live by the lake along with the other four Clans. Their founding leader, Skystar, was the first ever leader prior to the group being named, so by extension the suffix "Sky" was thought to be given to the Clan as its prefix. Description : SkyClan was the fifth Clan, but was forced to leave the forest because Twolegs had invaded and taken over their territory, turning it into the Twolegplace cats see now. Their current leader at that time, Cloudstar, appealed to the other Clan leaders at a Gathering and asked for them each to give up some of their territory for SkyClan. However, each Clan gave reasons to refuse to let SkyClan stay, and in the end, the Clan was driven out. Because of this, Cloudstar swore that SkyClan would never look to their warrior ancestors again. Cloudstar's mate, Birdflight, was offered a place in ThunderClan by Kestrelwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat with her kits, since she had just given birth to them and they were too young to make the journey to SkyClan's new home. With much sorrow, Birdflight accepted and promised Cloudstar that they would someday meet again. : : Later, SkyClan was brought back by Firestar in Firestar's Quest, a journey in which the ThunderClan leader, Firestar, and his mate, Sandstorm, traveled to the gorge to bring back the Clan. The modern SkyClan is a Clan of cats with strongly built hind legs which allow them to jump great heights or distances inherited from their ancestors, ancient SkyClan. They have rough, hard gray pads which help them to jump and walk long distances on hard, rough surfaces without breaking skin, which makes them infected. This feature allows them to climb and hunt in the trees, hence the name SkyClan. They are very powerful cats, who are a bit like ThunderClan, eating mainly squirrels, mice, voles, and many kinds of birds. Territories In the old forest territories : Ancient SkyClan lived in the area in which there are now Twolegplaces and the Treecut Place. Their territory lay downriver from ThunderClan, it consists of mainly oaks. Their territory was destroyed a long time ago, and little is known about it. Their camp was in a hollow, and a Twoleg nest was built on it, where now the kittypet Smudge lives. Surrounded by deep banks of fern and bramble, the entrance is through a gap in the brambles. The warriors den is under a bramble bush and the elders' den lies in a gap in the ferns. The vantage point for the leader was a branch on a thorn tree, and the fresh-kill pile was under an elderflower bush. The apprentice's den was under some ferns, and the nursery lies under a holly bush. The journey to the new territory was especially hard. They followed the river upstream, and lots of dangers befell them. One kit fell into the river, and the Clan couldn't do anything while it got swept away. An apprentice strayed away from the main group and got picked by a fox who outran the warriors trying to chase it. An elder lagged behind the Clan, slowing down considerably, leaving stains of blood pawed on the ground. Another halted suddenly, and didn't get up again. It is a sure that more dangers had killed them as well. In the gorge : Modern SkyClan was located in a gorge, known to Twolegs as Deepsands Gorge. Twolegs also call other places in this territory the River Chell, High Dene Woods, and Deepsands Pool. Landmarks in this territory include: * Camp - The camp is located at the base of a steep gorge, making it a tad difficult to be attacked. * Skyrock - is where the leader makes announcements to the Clan. It's at the top of the gorge, so the Clan has a full view of the leader. It is also where Clan leaders receive their new name and nine lives, although the Whispering Cave is where the medicine cat goes to share tongues with their warrior ancestors instead. * Sandy Gorge - is the hunting territory of SkyClan, and is located around the gorge. * Rockpile - is a pile of rocks where the warriors place the prey that they have caught. It is also used, as well as the Skyrock, when the leader makes their announcements. * Twolegplace - are Twoleg Nests a little way from the gorge. The Twolegplace was home to Dodge and his gang of rogues during SkyClan's Destiny. : Modern SkyClan lived in a gorge located north of The old forest territories at the end of the river but were pushed out by rogues in Hawkwing's Journey. The dens are small caves in the cliffs of the gorge that used to have tiny rat clawmarks, but Leafstar then covered them up as a sign of their victory. They jump high into the trees with their powerful limbs to catch their prey, and have some attack moves dealing with the trees. The Whispering Cave is a cave near the gorge where the medicine cat goes to share tongues with their warrior ancestors, but unlike the other Clans, the place where the deputy goes with their medicine cat to become the next leader is different; they go to the Skyrock. : In the lake territories Coming Soon In the new forest territories These landmarks include: * Camp: Where the cats live. * Valley: a grassy valley that marks the border between WindClan. * Old Thunderpath: a thunderpath no longer used, marks the border with ThunderClan and leads to the moon cave. * Twolegplace: where twolegs, kittypets and dogs live but very far away that the twolegs don’t bother SkyClan. * Sandy hollow: training place made of sand a high ledge on the rocky wall is where the clan meetings take place. The elder's den a woven fern bush with bramble bush around it, the nursery is a A holly bush woven with brambles, next to the elder's den is the warrior's den which is bracken bush The medicine den is a cave in the wall, while the apprentice's den is another fern bush. the leader's den is hollow in a maple tree. Eras Skystar Skystar is the founding leader of SkyClan. His deputies were Sparrowfur and Birchpatch, and his medicine cats where Micah and Acornfur. : : Coming Soon Birchstar Birchstar is the leader of SkyClan after Skystar. His deputy was Redclaw and his medicine cat was Acornfur. Coming soon Cloudstar Cloudstar is the leader of SkyClan many moons. His deputy was Buzzardtail and his medicine cat was Fawnstep. He led his clan to the gorge after SkyClan was exiled from their territory in the old forest. : Coming Soon Buzzardstar Buzzardstar is the leader of SkyClan after Cloudstar. Not much is known about his leadership, deputy or medicine cat. : : Coming Soon Spiderstar Spiderstar is the leader of SkyClan sometime after Buzzardstar. His deputy was Honeyleaf and his medicine cat was Brackenheart. The clan disbanded under his leadership as they were fighting with rats and losing. : : Coming Soon Leafstar Leafstar is the current leader of SkyClan. Her deputies were Sharpclaw, Waspwhisker and Hawkwing, and her medicine cat were Echosong, Frecklewish, and Fidgetflake. : : Coming Soon History of ranks Leaders Deputies Medicine cats Mediators Visitors In SkyClan's Destiny, ''Leafstar decides to welcome visitors, but there shall be conditions - thus, making her expand the warrior code to fit these conditions in which SkyClan had to live. However, with SkyClan moving to the lake, these no longer apply as SkyClan does not require the need for visitors. * Visiting cats must hunt every day. * SkyClan will not train visiting cats for fighting until they have spent one moon with them. * If they bring danger to the gorge, they must leave. * SkyClan does not offer itself to the highest bidder as a fighting force. Trivia Interesting facts * It was revealed that long before the Twolegs started building their nests on SkyClan territory, all the SkyClan medicine cats kept a terrible secret; their Clan would lose their home one day. The medicine cats thought if they did not tell their Clanmates, the prophecy would not come true. * SkyClan was named by Gray Wing. * SkyClan left the forest about 20 human years before Bluestar was born. See also * List of SkyClan cats * List of other Clans External links * SkyClan on the ''Warriors official website * Leadership Among the Clans: An Overview on the Warriors official website * Welcome to the Fifth Clan on the Warriors official website * A Different Way of Doing Things on the Warriors official website Category:Clans and groups